Always Flying
by Squeeee
Summary: Max is alone. She has no flock, no family. What happens when she finds a group of people just like her. Those who have wings. Will she fall in love with a certain someone? FAX! First story, please don't kill me.
1. Prologue

I neatly folded my wings onto my back and made sure that no stray feathers were peeking out under my jacket. Once that was done, I calmly walked out of the alley. If someone gave me a weird look I hoped that I had a completely normal face on. One that said, I just didn't fly down from the sky. What are you talking about? Wings? What nonsense. Now you may be wondering, who is this crazy person? What does she mean by wings?

Well, let me explain. My name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. You are not allowed to call me Maximum or shit will drop from the sky onto your head. Literally. This is because I am a mutant, a freak, an anomaly. Everybody who has met me has a different name for me. That is because I'm not 100% human. I'm only 98% human and the other 2% is bird. Yes, I am a human-bird hybrid and I have wings. I can fly. I'm not going to say to you it's not as great as you think it is, because it is wonderful. The feeling of the wind in your hair as you fly above the glittering ocean and the sun shining on you is amazing. Nothing beats it.

I am the only one of my kind that I know of, for three years since escaping the School (shudder), I have been alone, always on the run, and my only aim in life is to not die.

I hope that changes soon…


	2. Chapter 1

Max POV

I continued around town, finally making it to the main shopping district. As much as I hated crowded places, they were useful. No one would dare cause a scene where it was so obvious and you could always lose whoever was tailing you.

'Excuse me,' I asked a grey haired lady.

'Yes? What do you want?' She shot back.

Lesson number one everybody. Looks can be very deceiving, this old grandma looked so nice, but she was as rude as hell.

'Well, I was wondering if you could point me to the public library,' I said, trying to use my nicest voice, one that was meant to make her heart melt with sympathy. It didn't work.

The old lady jabbed towards a plain old brick building and briskly walked away. Jeez, who'd done a poo in that lady's breakfast?

I walked towards this nondescript building, sceptical that this was indeed the library. After waiting around and watching, people walked in and then back out with a book. Wow, she was right, this was the library.

I walked into the library with confidence, as though I was a local and quickly sat down at a computer at the back, discreetly making sure that no one was watching. Confident that I was in a secure location, I quickly logged on and opened the search engine. I had a vague idea of what I was searching for but not one hundred percent. My first attempt on the search engine was 'avian-human hybrids.' There was nothing at all, except some role playing games or some mumbo jumbo about angels and god. After many failed attempts, I sighed and slouched down in my seat. I knew that finding information about those evil scientists who created me and caged me was going to be impossible, but this was ridiculous! I had tried everything I knew.

While I slouched and massaged my head, some voices floated towards me from the row of computers at the opposite end of where I was. I watched them from the corner of my eye; there was something weird about them. Why would two teenage boys, two small girls, and a young boy be spending their time at a library. Also, what was that smell? I wrinkled my nose…dog?

I appeared to be fully absorbed in what I was doing on the computer, playing solitaire, but was actually focusing my hearing on the strange children's conversation. After a while it became quite clear.

'Fang, I'm hungry, can we please go get food,' the younger boy said.

'Gazzy! You ate an hour ago,' the dark haired emo looking one replied.

'Yeah, but I'm hungry again.'

I frowned. Was it normal for humans to eat this much? I ate heaps, but that was because flying burned heaps of energy.

'My wings ache,' said the curly haired, dark skinned girl, 'I think I bruised it when we landed in the forest, there was a stray branch I didn't see.'

'Nudge, shush, we can risk anyone hearing us at all.'

There was a meaningful look sent my way. My mind was swirling. What did they mean by wings, were they like me? I had an urge to jump up and ask, but instinct took over and I stayed in the same position. Clicking and typing.

'Here Fang, let me try, I'm better with computers that you are,' the one called Nudge said, as she moved into the seat previously occupied my Fang.

Nudge didn't seem to be doing much, but by their words, I could tell that they had found whatever they had been searching for.

'Yes! Here it is, it says "Top secret files-Itex, avian-human hybrid research project,' the boy Gazzy, jumped up and down.

I almost fell out of my seat, 'avian-human hybrids,' that was what I was searching for. I quickly opened Google up again and typed in 'Itex, avian-human hybrids'. Yes, results! Pages and pages of information about birds and DNA came up. My excitement quickly fell though. Who were these people? Was it a trap? Or could I trust them. I quickly cleared my history and continued with the epic solitaire game, because I, Maximum Ride had a new mission. Follow these children and see who or what they were.

The sound of the printer working alerted me that they were leaving; I logged of and silently followed them as they left the library.

'Yes! Finally! Food!' Sang the three younger children as they skipped out. The youngest one, who I hadn't paid much attention to before was clutching a black backpack, the doggy smell came from in there.

This was a mission I was going to complete, I swore to myself as I followed them down the street, hiding in the shadows and behind buildings.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: In my story Max has a natural mind block, so Angel can't read her mind. **

Max POV

I sighed. These other strange children weren't really _doing _anything. Yes they did do many things like wander around this town, eat, mess around at a park, eat and go into a few shops, but they didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Eating heaps could easily have been blamed on a high metabolism or a weird medical condition.

We were now at a café, again, and I settled myself onto a seat behind a plant near the door just in case a quick escape was needed. They seemed to be eating dinner, so I decided that I might as well do the same. There were no worries about pricing for me, with my Max card which I found a few weeks after I escaped from the school, I could buy anything I want.

Looking through the leaves, I could see that the kids weren't as lucky. Fang and the other teenage boy were emptying their pockets onto the table revealing some notes, but not many.

'Well guys, this is the last of our money,' Fang said sounding tired.

I could tell that he wasn't a man of many words.

'It's okay Fang, don't worry too much about us, dumpster food isn't too bad,' spoke up a sweet little voice. It was that little blond girl.

The blond teenage boy spoke in a whisper, 'Angel, what have I told you about reading our minds.'

I little girl frowned, 'Sorry Iggy.'

I was in shock. The little girl could read minds? I stored that information away for later. The other information, which was that they had eaten out of dumpsters, was a memory I could share with them. I had eaten out of dumpsters myself, and it was not an experience I really wanted to repeat.

About forty minutes later, the kids had finally finished their meal and were leaving. I bent down and waited until they were out of the café and quickly followed them. It was dark now and I hoped things would start speeding up and…ooh, what are these children doing now?

They were walking out of town, towards the nearby woods. The dark helped conceal me, but I could see them really well. The only problem was, if they were like me they could see me too.

Oh well, just wish that they don't look backwards.

Fang POV

My skin started tingling, it was a sign. A storm was coming, I had to find shelter fast and flying would be too dangerous with the building winds.

I squinted; I thought I could see a rocky cliff ahead. Those cliffs could give us shelter.

'Guys, the cliffs,' I said.

They would understand that what I was saying was- okay guys, there's a storm coming and those cliffs ahead can offer us shelter for the night, now let's hurry up.

I broke into an easily jog and could sense the rest of the flock doing the same.

Max POV

Damn, there was a storm coming. Those kids had found shelter, but I hadn't. I couldn't turn back to town either, I didn't have enough time.

'_Maximum, look to your right, see those rocks? Shelter behind them,'_ the Voice instructed.

Sorry everyone, I forgot to tell you about my oh-so-wonderful voice in my head. Now now, don't give me that look. Yes I have a voice in my head, a very helpful and very annoying voice.

Where was I. Oh yeah, so I followed my Voice's instructions and voila, there was a little cranny perfect for a teenage bird kid to shelter during a storm. I tucked myself in, and rubbed my arms to keep myself warm. I couldn't risk starting a fire just in case they saw me.

They had a happy little fire going on though. My hidey-hole had also given me a perfect view of the group of maybe bird kids.

Nudge POV

It was my turn to keep watch and I had been thinking about the latest trend, when some big hulking figures dropped down from above. I screamed.

'Erasers!'

Max POV

I was jolted awake by a girls scream, followed by a yell of 'Erasers.' But that yell was cut short as I saw her throw a punch, which I may add was quite good, onto the Erasers nose.

I stood up, but kept myself hidden. They weren't after me, so I decided to wait and watch what would happen.

Soon after Nudge's yell, the others had jumped up and were viciously fighting, even the little one, Angel.

As I was watching, some of them shot up and unfurled their wings. My eyes opened wider in amazement. Their wings were so beautiful, especially the black haired boys'. They were like me…I wasn't alone! But, could I trust them.

I was snapped back from my little moment, when I heard a whimper and the blond girl's screams.

'Fang, Fang! Help!'

I could see that Fang had heard her, but could get to her as he was surrounded. The Erasers were trying to get the struggling Angel into a sack.

Without thinking I shot up and away from my shelter, and flew towards the little girl. I punched several Erasers around her and knocked them unconscious until they let go. I kept up my kicking and punching and the occasional scratching, until I realised that they were all gone, dead or unconscious on the ground below me. I floated warily in the air and slowly turned to look at them and… I cracked up laughing.

Fang POV 

I had heard my sweet little Angel's voice screaming for help, but I couldn't do anything. Then I turned and saw the most gorgeous pair of wings I had ever seen…


End file.
